Diskussion:Der schwarze Loaghtan
Was geht ab. Passt auf. Jetzt folgt mal konstruktive Kritik zum schwarzen Loaghtan. Zuerst einmal könnte man natürlich damit beginnen, dass bereits soooo viele Tavernen herumstehen, dass eigentlich weitere nicht sein müssen, aber das schenke ich mir, denn es ist jedem selbst überlassen wie er seine Freiheit zubringt und wo er seine Motivation hereinsteckt. Da das ersinnen und ausspielen diverser Konzepte den größten Spaß im Rollenspiel ausmacht (neben anderen Dingen), sage ich da auch nichts gegen. Und wie wir auch schon an der Wikiseite sehen wurde sich eindeutig Mühe mit dem ganzen gegeben. Auch beim Eintreten in das Etablissement wurde von einer Stimmung gepackt die schon etwas... rauer zu sein scheint. Mir persönlich gefiel das was ich von der Einrichtung gesehen habe und der Unterschied zwischen Rae und Xaela wurde in Ansätzen deutlich. Auch das Sprechen einer fremden Sprache (Monglisch, eh?) wurde angewandt, wenn man als Xaela dort hereinstapft. Ist cool. Bringt Stimmung rein. Reger Betrieb herrschte ebenfalls. Ich fand den Laden zB besser als diverse andere Tavernen wo möglichst alles reingestopft und auf fröhlich und hell gemacht wurde. Wie in einer Art Elfen-Highfantasygeschichte alter Schule. However. Das mag nun alles echt gut klingen und ich würde den Laden auch gern häufiger frequentieren. Aber leider sind mir doch Dinge aufgefallen die den Laden für mich mit einem X - Bleib da weg, markiert haben. Und obwoooohl ich auch weiß, dass das für viele ein Grund ist mehr davon zu machen was mich fernhält, denke ich mir, ich möchte ein wenig helfen. Denn ich steh auf die Xaela-Lore. Die ist echt gut. Hier ein Link wo man gut nachlesen kann über Xaela und vorhandene Stämme: http://ffxiv.consolegameswiki.com/wiki/Xaela Ich nummeriere euch meine Pünktchen mal: 1. Nomaden Xaela sind Nomaden. Warum sollten sie auf einmal einen Laden eröffnen und sesshaft werden? Dazu noch: Woher haben sie das Budget für den Laden? Ist ja nicht so, als wären Flüchtlinge in der Regel reich, vor allem wenn es Flüchtlinge aus einem barbarischen Stamm sind. Nomaden haben ausserdem in der Regel keine Verwendung für Währung wie Münzen. 2. Dotharl Hey, nennt euch wie ihr wollt. Aber das Problem ist, dass ihr euch einen Namen ausgesucht habt der Lorebedingt bereits zu einem Stamm geordnet wurde. Die Dotharl (Zitat: An extremely violent tribe with members who revel in massacre and are taught from a young age not to fear death. While they are quick to attack other tribes, mortality rates are high, ensuring that their numbers never grow too high.) sind ein extrem gewaltätiger Stamm der andere Stämme gnadenlos niedergemacht hat. Nicht zu vergessen, dass sie ein derartig kriegerisches Ding an sich haben, dass sie eine eher kleine Gemeinschaft waren, einfach weil sie mit jedem Krieg angefangen haben der sie schief angeguckt hat. ^^ Ich vermute stark, dass der Name / Stamm mit Absicht gewählt wurde, doch da frage ich mich: Warum? Die Dotharl klingen für mich nach einem enorm barbarischen Stamm der keine Kompromisse macht. Es passt für mich einfach nicht zusammen, warum ein solcher Stamm auf einmal sich einem anderen Leben unterordnen sollte. Mit der Währung der Anderen und vor allem einer Art Wirtshaus mit Bedienungen. Welcher Dotharl würde denn bitte einen Lalafell bedienen? Ein Volk, so klein, dass ein Xaela Dotharl die doch am Ehesten als Beute ansehen würde? Und ein Mitglied dieses Volkes würde einfach diesem Lalafell sein Gebräu bringen? Übrigens ist es nicht unter den Xaela so ein Ding nur mit Leuten die sie respektieren das Essen / Trinken unter einem Dach zu teilen? However. Was mich daran am Meisten stört: Es gibt zig andere Stämme die PERFEKT zu eurem Tavernenkonzept passen würden. Nachzulesen auf der Wikiseite daoben. Warum habt ihr nicht einen von denen genommen, sondern genau DEN Stamm der am wenigsten Sinn macht? 3. Anpassung Mag sein, dass Tenzin meiner traditionellen Xaela da sagte, dass man sich anpassen muss und das mag auch irgendwo richtig sein, aber... well. Im Grunde führt dies auch zu dem gewählten Stamm zurück. Ich würde die Dotharl definitiv unter Traditionell einordnen und die würden sich nicht anpassen. Die fucken das Land ab in dem sie sind und sorgen dafür, dass es sich ihnen anpasst! 4. Der schwarze Loaghtan Im Grunde ist das Ganze eine feine Idee. Man stelle sich eventuell einen Raen vor, der da die Kneipe aufzieht und eine Art Scherz über die Xaela macht, in dem er zwar Gerichte und Getränke der Xaela anbietet, sie aber in einem festen Gebäude anbietet und alles ein wenig... belustigend macht. Dat wäre nur ein Vorschlag. Noch ein Ding ist halt auch, dass da Bedienungen in dem Laden sind. Warum sollte ein kriegerisches Volk Gäste bedienen? Krieger aus der Steppe dienen nicht. Das sind Plünderer und Mörder, mit Herden aus Nutzvieh und barbarischer Lebensweise. Sie einfach so auf zivilisiert machen zu lassen, empfinde ich als leider sehr albern und ist einfach ein Konzept, welches ich nicht ernst nehmen kann. Und ja. Auch wenn ein Xaela bereits seit zwei oder drei Jahren in Eorzea ist: Wieso sollte er seine Lebensweise einstellen, nur weil da ein Feind ist den er nicht bezwingen konnte? Klar gibt es da diverse Gründe die man nehmen konnte, aber wie kommt man bitte von 'Ich bin der Nachkomme einer zehntausend Jahre alten Lebensweise und wurde aus meiner Heimat vertrieben.' zu 'Ich mach ne Kneipe auf und buckel vor den eorzäischen Bewohnern, weil ich ein kleiner Flüchtling bin.'? Wie gesagt. Ich hab kein problem mit einer neuen Taverne. Absolut nicht. Es ist mir auch egal wer die Verantwortlichen dahinter sind. Ich will nicht haten. Ich will nicht ärgern. Meine Verbesserungsvorschläge wären: A: Einen anderen Xaela-Stamm wählen. In der Liste sind wirklich jede Menge die hervorragend passen könnten. Und überdies auch sehr Interessante! B: Die Taverne verwerfen und den Stamm so ausspielen wie er ausgespielt werden sollte: Gewaltätig und vor allem: Stolz. C: Statt Xaela, die Raen nehmen und quasi durch die Taverne die Xaela verspotten, weil der Raen-Besitzer einen Hass auf die Xaela hat. (oder so) Ja. 'Verbesserungsvorschläge' ist extrem milde formuliert, aber eine bessere Idee bekomme ich irgendwie nicht, da es so mittendrin vom Konzept her einfach nicht hinhaut. Zumindest meinem Empfinden nach. Sicherlich: Ihr könntet das ganz anders sehen. Ihr könnt mich gern einen LoreFaschisten nennen oder sowas in der Art. Doch ich muss so leider sagen, dass dies ein Konzept ist bei dem ich nicht einmal als Gast mitwirken möchte und es meiden werde. Das ist allerdings kein Beinbruch. Ich bin nur einer von Vielen und ihr werdet sicherlich genügend Gäste bekomme. Fühlt euch kritisiert und ich hoffe, es ist gut angekommen. Etwas Böses will ich euch nicht. Ihr sollt ja Spaß an dem Ganzen haben. Liebe Grüße, Kass Könntet Ihr bitte noch die Adresse einbauen auf die Seite? ^.^ Dankeschööön! Di'ja Nara (Diskussion) 18:45, 7. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Aye Aye Capt'n o/ Rin Novus (Diskussion) 16:15, 8. Feb. 2017 (UTC)